Dracule Sakura/Misc.
Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Quotes Pre-Time Skip *"No. I am a swordsman." - After cutting down a Marine Swordsman Unit and being considered a monster. *"The only mockery here was calling these men "swordsmen." They disgrace the title with their ineptitude." - After the Captain of the Swordsman Unit claims the defeat was a mockery. Trivia *Sakura's name was inspired by the Japanese word for cherry blossoms. In Japan, cherry blossoms are related to samurai, because of the brief time span the cherry blossoms have before falling off the trees and dying. This was chosen as Sakura's name, due to her samurai oriented appearance. *Sakura's birthday falls on May 1st. The date was chosen, due to it coinciding with the Japanese cherry blossom festival (which makes a reference to Sakura's name,) as well as the fact that by being born on the 1st, it makes a slight reference to Sakura's adept skill with Ittoryu. *Sakura's sword, Momoran, is also a reference to cherry blossoms, since when a large mass of them would fall, it would look like a pink storm. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern 0m3g4 decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. In Sakura's case, Wyvern stated that she would be Japanese. *Sakura's favorite color is pink. *Sakura seems to be reminiscent of the character Shigure, from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi, due to the fact that both are masters of wielding weapons (Shigure can use anything as a weapon, Sakura is an elite swordsman,) and that both talk in the same manner with the same expression. One notable difference seems to be that while Sakura dresses like a samurai, Shigure dresses like a ninja. *Sakura's Ittoryu: Whirlwind Shield was inspired by the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique from Naruto, which was used by Neji Hyūga. *If Sakura were to be in an anime, Wyvern would choose Trina Nishimura as her English version Voice Actress. Trina has played roles such as (but not limited to) Shigure Kosaka from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi, Sherry Blendi from Fairy Tail, and Lily, Rasa and Wadatsumi from One Piece. *Wyvern thought it'd be cool to give Sakura her own unofficial instrumental theme. Sakura's unoficial instrumental theme is "Densetsu no Juutoshi," a track from the Digimon: Frontier anime series. *Sakura made a minor appearance as a cameo in A Door that Opens, where she was in a dream battle against Daro Daro Usagi as she slept. **She would later reappear in a collaboration between Wyvern 0m3g4 and Rinji79, during One Dream's Padrino Arc. External Links Trina Nishimura - Sakura's FUNimation Voice Actress Swordsmanship - Sakura's greatest skill Cherry Blossoms - What Sakura's name translates out to Dracule Mihawk - Sakura's uncle Site Navigation Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Character Subpages